Love At First Sight
by xx.Mrs.Jacob.Ephraim.Black.xx
Summary: Bella is a news reporter and Edward is a famous footballer. When Bella interveiws Edward will it be love at first sight? Of couse it includes the shopaholic Alice and the rest might be later on. Rated T for safety. ON HOLD!
1. Bella

**Summary:  
Bella is a news reporter and Edward is a famous football player, when  
Bella interviews Edward will it be love at first sight?**

A/N: This is my second fanfic so I apologize if it's not very good!  
I'm also looking for a beta - so any offers?

Bella's POV:  
It was another day at BBC news. I sometimes wonder why I decided to  
become a sports reporter, sometimes it could be exciting, but most of  
the time it's boring!

I don't even like sports, due to my clumsiness! I guess it was because  
there were some pretty hot sports players! Hehe!! When I was a  
teenager, me and my best friends, Alice and Rose, used to literally  
drool over football players! Which I guess is why I'm here now!

Speaking of Alice... My phone rang and I checked the caller ID and  
answered, "Hey Alice, what's up?"  
"You will never guess what!" she squealed.  
"What?"  
"The Final FA cup games tomorrow!"  
"I know, I'm interviewing someone called Edward Cullen before the  
match,"  
"OMG!!" she screamed down the phone, hurting my ears!  
"What the hell?" I don't normally curse but that was really annoying!  
"He is so hot!!"  
"Really?" I asked getting quite excited now.  
"Yeah! I'll show you a picture when you get home, but I've got to go  
tell Rosalie!" she screamed then the line went dead.

Okay then. So Edward Cullen is hot then. I smiled to myself and carried on typing my report.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

I arrived at my flat which I share with Alice and Rose. As soon as I unlocked the door Alice grabbed my hand and lead me to the living room, and there on the table was at least twenty sports and gossip magazines, each with a very handsome man with shockingly beautiful green eyes.

"And that is Edward Cullen!" Alice said matter of factly.

"OH MY GOD!" that was all I could manage which sent Alice and Rosalie into a fit of giggles.


	2. Edward

**A/N: This is Edwards POV. Please please please review! Or I won't  
write anymore! I want at least one review per chapter please!**

Edwards POV:  
Why are some footballers such pansys? Don't you hate it when men, grown  
men dive on the floor whilst playing football even when no one even  
touched them? Anyway I love playing football and I play for man  
united. Tomorrows the FA cup and as captain I have an interview with  
some sports reporter for BBC news. It's a woman! Seriously? What do  
women know about sports?

After training we all headed to the changing rooms to get changed. My  
brother Emmet, who was also on the team said, "Hey bro, good luck with  
your interview tomorrow!"  
"Err thanks Em,"  
"Wait, who's going to be interviewing you?"  
"Some chick called, Isabella Swan why?" "Seriously? Mate you are so  
lucky she's lush!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah look!" Emmett opened his locker and got out a magazine. He  
opened it to the page 3 and showed me an article. At the very bottom  
was a small picture of a beautiful girl with a heart shaped face, long  
brown hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.  
"Whoa!" Emmett burst out laughing.

A/N: sorry this isn't very good, I'm not really sure how boys think  
and talk about girls so Edwards view was quite hard! And I heard some boys say that Cheryl Cole was 'lush' so… Thanks anyway!  
And again-- REVEIW OR I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE! And I love writing =( so  
please review!! Like I said I want one review per chapter! It's not too much to ask really is it? 


	3. First Meeting

A/N: Thanks guys :) I've got a few followers and reviews so YAY! Thank  
you :D - anyway this is the first time they meet so...

Bella's POV:  
I was woken in the morning by the evil pixie jumping on my bed. I  
groaned and reluctantly got up, there was no point arguing with Alice,  
she always won anyway. I took a long shower to wake me up and wandered  
into the kitchen where rose was making breakfast. Mmmm bacon sarnies,  
yum yum!! I sat down and grabbed a plate and grinned angelically at  
rose, causing her to giggle while she placed the sandwich on my plate.  
I was half-way through eating when I felt two pairs of eyes on my  
back. I slowly turned around and saw Alice and raised smile evilly. No!  
No no no no no!! This can't be happening!  
They exchanged glances then squealed "Bella Barbie time!!!" god help  
me now please!!

I sat there moping while they pulled and tugged my hair and then did  
my makeup.  
"I don't need to look 'amazing' I'm a sports reporter not a model!" I  
explained for what seemed like the thousandth millionth time!  
"We need to make you look cute for when you meet Edward fricken  
Cullen!!" Alice said.  
"Alice don't forget your out with my brother!" (A/N Jasper is Bella's  
brother)  
"well duh!! Jasper is way hotter than Edward anyway!" I laughed quietly.  
"Okay done!" rose said smiling to herself "Alice get the outfit!!" I  
internally groaned. This is gonna be great! Anyone hear the sarcasm  
there?

Three hours later and I was just pulling up at the football stadium,  
in my red Ferrari, of course! I got out and looked at the car,  
reminiscing to when I had that battered, old Chevy truck. I loved my  
truck but unfortunately it died of old age! Was wearing tight skinny  
jeans, a low cut blue blouse and my hair was done in soft curls. I  
sighed and walked towards the football club, but obviously, being me,  
tripped on thin air. I braced myself for the impact but it never came,  
that's when I felt someone's arms around me! I blushed ten shades of  
red and looked up to see a muscley guy with curly hair and dimples  
grinning at me. I couldn't help but smile back, it was infectious! All  
of a sudden he set me straight and held out his hand.  
"Emmett Cullen, nice to meet you!"  
"Erm Bella Swan, nice to meet you to!"  
All of a sudden he picked me up into a bone crushing bear hug.  
"Cant....breath!" I chocked out, still shocked that this strange man  
was hugging me!  
"I'm sorry but for some reason I feel really protective of you!" he  
smiled sheepishly and continued "it's like your the little sister I  
never had!" and with that he gave me a card and jogged away. Ermm...  
Okay then? I looked at the card and realized it had his name and  
number on it, it read:  
Emmett McCartney Cullen  
07479429217  
Right? I'm now officially gob smacked! I walked towards the building  
warily, making sure I didn't trip and have anymore strange encounters  
with strange men.

I strolled quickly but steadily into the main office. I was thinking  
about Emmett, his second name was Cullen, does that mean he's Edward  
Cullen's brother? I walked up to the desk and announced "Hi. I'm  
Isabella Swan, the reporter for BBC, do you know where I can find  
Edward Cullen?" just then my camera crew walked through the door,  
scanning the room, and then walked over to stand by my side.  
"Um, hang on two secs I'll get his manager to bring him here, then you  
can go onto the pitch for the interview," she was a very pretty girl  
with brown hair, her name tag read Jessica Stanley. Then she continued  
"please, take a seat!"  
"Umm thanks," I flashed a smile and went to take a seat, followed by  
my crew.

We were waiting for about five minutes before a tall man with blonde,  
spikeyish hair. He had big blue eyes and was kinda cute. Not really my  
type though... Then he spoke "Hi, my names mike Newton, manager of  
Manchester united, if you'd like to follow me you can meet Edward on  
the pitch," he smiled and gestured us to follow.

We all walked onto the colossal field. I looked around, wondering how  
people ran up and down for 90 minutes. I was broken from my thoughts  
by a soft velvet voice saying "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen!" I looked up  
to see a gorgeous man with messy, bronze coloured hair, holding his  
hand out waiting for me to shake it. I looked away from his gorgeous  
green eyes and shook his hand, fighting the urge to leap on him and  
kiss his lips and neck. I managed to say "Hi I'm Isabella swan but you  
can call me Bella,". As soon as our hands touched a shot of  
electricity shot through my body and looked at him wondering if he  
felt it to, his eyes looked slightly shocked but he smiled at me and  
said "well, Bella, let's start this interview then!" I nodded and  
started to organize my crew, as I did though I felt eyes on my back. I  
didn't turn though because I might be wrong and that would be  
embarrassing! When I finished I walked over to Edward and nodded at the  
camera man, Tyler. Tyler counted down from five and I started the  
interview.

Edwards POV:  
I was getting changed in the changing rooms, obviously, when Emmett  
burst in. He ran up to me grinning like a deranged bear, well maybe  
not deranged... He burst out laughing and I just stared at him waiting  
for him to finish. When he finally did he grinned then boomed "guess  
who I just met!" I was about to ask when he continued "Isabella swan!  
She is just as beautiful in person! Although there was something about  
her that made me feel protective of her, kinda like she was the sister  
I never had" he was looking very confused when mike walked in "hey  
Edward the reporters here go to the pitch and we'll meet you there!"  
and with that he left, that man was strange! Suddenly Emmett shouted  
"good luck Eddie-boy!" I sighed and walked off, he knew I didn't like  
that nick name!

I was on the pitch for about two minutes when mike walked out with a  
beautiful women and a group of people. I was shocked! She looked even  
better in real life! She was looking around the pitch looking  
thoughtful. I confidently strolled over to her and held my hand out  
for her to shake. Then I said "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen!" I  
inwardly smiled as she gazed at me for a few seconds before recovering  
and acting professional "Hi, I'm Isabella swan but you can but you can  
call me Bella" she said while reaching out to shake my out stretched  
hand. The moment our hands touched an electric shock shot through my  
body. I was surprised but tried hiding it with a smile while saying  
"well, Bella, let's start the interview then!" she nodded and  
walked over to the group of people who had followed her onto the  
pitch. I stared at her the whole time she was organizing them. When  
she finally walked back she took a place by my side and nodded at the  
camera man who counted down from five. And with that the interview  
began.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________A/N: I tried to make it longer for you guys! Hope you like it!! Remember review or no more updates!! Plus the more reviews I get the faster ill write!! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, added this story to alerts or made it one of their favorites! I love you guys so much!! =D REVIEW REVIEW!!


	4. Interveiw

**A/N: Hey people - thank you all so much for the reviews and for adding  
my story onto your favorites/alert list. Oh and thanks to my new  
beta, vampiregirlsrule! Cheers =D so people here's the next chapter!  
Enjoy!!....  
**  
Bella's POV:  
As I asked him questions in the interview I couldn't help but notice  
the little things he does when he speaks, like the way he always runs  
his hands through that beautiful, bronze sex hair! And the way the  
corner of his eyes crinkle when he smiles or laughs, or that  
breathtaking crooked smile that makes my knees feel like jelly! As the  
interview came to an end I sighed internally, not wanting to leave him  
just yet. I announced the end of the interview and shook hands with  
Edward, and once again that same bolt of electricity coursed through  
my body. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just a surprising one. I  
smiled at him, said goodbye and walked towards my camera crew. We  
packed up and I turned and waved at Edward who nodded and carried on  
talking to his manager, Mike, I think his name was. We walked towards  
the exit before I heard a loud voice shouting from across the room  
"Leaving without saying bye Bella? I'm offended!" which was followed  
by a booming laugh. I knew that voice! I was pondering when, for the  
second time today, I was lifted of my feet in a trademark bear hug,  
which could only belong to Emmett Cullen!  
"EMMETT...I...C...C.....ANT... BREATHE!!!" I finally managed and he  
placed me back on the floor whilst apologizing. Just as I said goodbye  
Emmett suddenly remembered something. "HEY!! You have my number but I  
don't have yours!" I just mumbled an 'oh yeah'. "Well?" he asked  
getting impatient. "Well what?" I asked, knowing full well he wanted  
my number to. "Let's have it then!" he grinned and took my number. I  
smiled and once again said goodbye and stalked off across the car park  
towards my Ferrari.

Edwards POV:  
I never wanted this interview to end!! I was enjoying standing there  
watching her every move. I also couldn't help but notice every little  
thing she did when she spoke. The way she kept flipping her hair,  
although nit really realizing she's doing it. Or the way her mouth  
pouted slightly as she said words like you or who. I had to stop  
myself from kissing her all over! I inwardly sighed as she ended the  
interview and shook my hands. Again, as soon as our hands touched,  
that same bolt of electricity shot through my body. It wasn't  
unpleasant but it was surprising! She smiled said goodbye and went to  
pack her stuff away. I talked to mike to distract myself so I wouldn't  
stare at her and look like a complete twat! When she finished she  
waved goodbye to me and I nodded at her and continued talking to mike.  
She walked to the exit just as Emmett came onto the pitch. All of a  
sudden he shouted at her "leaving without saying bye Bella? I'm  
offended!" which he followed with his booming laugh and ran towards  
her. What was he doing? He suddenly pulled her up into a bear hug,  
"EMMETT...I...C...C.....ANT... BREATHE!!!" she choked. I was staring at  
them with a very puzzled look on my face. They were talking a bit and  
then she took his phone, typed something in, and gave it back. They  
said goodbye and he walked back over to me with a grin on his face.  
"What?" I asked he just grinned and said "she is officially my little  
sister!" I looked confused and he said "after the game I'm gonna call  
her!" I looked shocked "you have her number?" Emmett just looked. At  
me and said "well yeah! Why? You jealous?" I blushed which made him  
laugh very loudly. So loudly in fact that it hurt my ears! "Its okay"  
he whispered "you can come to!" I grinned and we ran of the pitch back  
to the changing rooms.

**A/N: so people what so you think? Thanks again to my beta, vampire  
girls rule. And remember people! Review!!  
Thanks :)**


	5. First Kiss?

**A/N: Thanks to my beta, vamipregirlsrule, for the idea for this  
chapter, as I wouldn't of thought of it myself! :D. Thanks for the  
reviews guys! And to those of you who have added it to there alerts  
and favorite stories blah, blah, blah same as always now onto the  
stories :D.  
**  
Bella's POV:  
Me Alice and rose were watching Angus, Thongs and perfect snogging,  
yes I know it's a teenage girl film but it's funny, when my phone  
started ringing. 'If you go out in the woods today you're sure of a  
big surprise.  
If you go out in the woods today  
you'd better go in disguise. For every bear that ever there was  
will gather there for certain, because  
Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic.' I sighed. It's  
Emmett; I answered while Alice and rose were having a giggling fit but  
looking at me with puzzled expressions, I mouthed an 'I'll explain  
later' and said "Hello?" I flinched when Emmet shouted "Bella, sup?  
What are you up to tonight?" I looked at the girls who were trying to  
calm themselves down after their laughing fit. "I'm hanging out with  
my best friends why?" by the sound of his voice I could tell he was  
smiling "Cool, do you want to come to club ice, you can bring your  
friends!" I thought about it for a second then said "I'll ask the  
girls" as soon as they heard that they turned to look at me so I asked  
them if they wanted to go and, of course, they said yes. "Yeah Emmett  
what time?" I asked but rather than answering my question he said "do  
you know where it is?" I just said "duh!" causing him to laugh, all  
though it really wasn't funny, and say "then meet us outside at 8!"  
Alice looked at me and I knew what she was gonna ask before she asked  
it. "Emmett, do you mind if Alice's boyfriend comes?" Alice smiled and  
Emmett said "Sure cya then! Bye!" and with that he hung up. Suddenly  
Alice and rose started laughing, and when I looked at them with a  
confused expression they said "can you please explain that ring tone?"  
I started laughing as well and after awhile explained that Emmett is  
really big like a bear but soft at heart so he reminded me of teddy  
bear. They found this amusing and after about five minutes of laughing  
Alice went to call Jasper. When she left the room rose turned to me  
and grinned evilly. Oh no! I knew that smile. "Bella!" she said, still  
grinning like a freak "You know what this means right!" she squealed.  
I just sighed when she screamed "Bella Barbie time!!" as soon as this  
was out Alice ran in and they pounce on me. Great!

it was seven thirty and Alice and rose were finishing my hair. They  
were already ready and were just finishing me. I sighed as they  
announced they were done while Rose went to get my dress. As soon as I  
was dressed Jasper arrived and we called the taxi. By the time we  
arrived it was five past eight. Omg!! Edwards here!! I tapped rose and  
pointed to Edward causing her to scream to Alice "Oh my god! It's  
Edward Cullen!" which caused Alice to scream "where?!" and me and  
jasper to sigh I got out of the taxi while I waited for the others to  
follow. Just as I turned around Emmett spotted us and ran over, nearly  
knocking over a man and women that were making out. "Hey Bella, sup?"  
I sighed and said "Emmett, only chavs say sup!" he laughed for a bit,  
and then he spotted Rosalie. "Well Bella, aren't you gonna introduce me to  
you're friends?" I grinned and said "Emmett this is Rosalie, Alice and  
jasper. Rose, jazz, Ali this is Emmett!" I smiled as I saw Emmett and  
rose checking each other out. Just then Edward walked over."What about  
me?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. I just laughed  
"Don't worry, they know who you are now let's go inside!!" with that I  
linked arms with Alice and rose, and we casually strolled into club. I  
was honestly shocked at how gorgeous Edward was! We walked over to the  
bar and ordered some drinks. We headed over to our table with our  
martinis, after we sat down the boys came and sat with us. It was nice  
to see jasper getting along with the other guys. He was a good  
brother, although he could be really over protective sometimes! I  
smiled at him then engaged myself in the conversation rose and alive  
were having.

It was about my fifth apple martini when my favorite song came on.  
Flo Rida - In the Ayer. I literally screamed! "OMFG!! I love this  
song!!" I looked at Alice but she was to busy making out with jasper  
so I looked at rose. Omg! Her and Emmett were making out! Nice to see  
they were getting along... I sighed and looked at my drink. I think I  
was a little bit tipsy! I drank some more when Edward said "Do you  
wanna go dance?" I was to drunk to care who I danced with! "Yeah!  
Let's go!!" he smiled and pulled me towards the dance floor.  
Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the a.m.  
y'all don't understand  
Make me throw my hands  
In the Ayer, ay-Ayer, Ayer, ay-Ayer  
I was slowly starting to get into it.

Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the a.m.  
Y'all don't understand  
Make me throw my hands  
In the Ayer, ay-Ayer, Ayer, ay-Ayer

Hey this my jam  
Y'all don't understand  
Ill make you understand  
What's pumpin' in my CD player, player  
Party all night like yayer, yayer  
Shawty got her hands in the Ayer, Ayer  
Make me want to take it dare  
Were full on dancing now and I was having a great time!

Then I go, here I go, here this my song  
DJ bring it back, I'm in my zone  
I keep played for that cop and them bones  
When they guap until the early mornin'

I need that coke when I'm up in the club  
Even my Chevy that pull up on dubs  
Give me that drop ya know bass like the drug  
Ya momma hot if she might show me love  
Oh hot damn  
Celebrate to the A.M.  
My love is so much it's got me saying

Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the a.m.  
Y'all don't understand  
Make me throw my hands  
In the Ayer, ay-Ayer, Ayer, ay-Ayer

Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the a.m.  
Y'all don't understand  
Make me throw my hands  
In the Ayer, ay-Ayer, Ayer

Hey I just might start, the way  
Like I'm in a ball game, do my thing  
Hands up high, got money in the bank  
I'm so fly, 7/40 7 flang  
Rock it, don't stop it

How I got my name  
Baby keep poppin', you might get the thing  
Walk the red carpet, won't see you the same  
I give the startin' now give it more mayne

Fly with me, fly with me  
The rider representing gotta fly with me  
Make me, throw it up, box  
In the, in the club  
Go ahead and pull it up  
Gotta wonder how it does get buck

You're showin' off that stare, stare  
I'm hood so it's really unfair, fair  
Look good, shorty gonna get bare, bare  
We trip Mama City like the mayor, mayor

Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the a.m.  
Y'all don't understand  
Make me throw my hands  
In the Ayer, ay-Ayer, Ayer  
Throw my hands in the Ayer, ay-Ayer, Ayer, ay-Ayer  
Ayer, ay-Ayer, Ayer

Aye, now stop  
Whoa, put your hands in the air  
It's a stick-up, stick-up, stick-up  
A stick-up, touch the ceiling baby

(Throw my hands in the)  
Put your hands up  
(Throw my your hands in the)  
Put your hands up  
(Throw my hands in the)  
Put your, put your hands in the  
(Throw my hands in the Ayer, Ayer)

Put your hands up, to the sky, to the sky  
Wave them, wave them round and round and side to side, side to side  
It's a party, Shawty go on and touch the roof, touch the roof  
And we got them bottles poppin' at my booth

So throw your hands in the Ayer  
Touch the ceiling baby  
Feel it, feel it baby  
Throw your hands up  
We were dancing so close now I was literally grinding against him. He  
didn't seem to mind though. Neither did I really. I was to drunk to  
care tbh.

Oh hot damn, this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the a.m.  
Y'all don't understand  
Make me throw my hands  
In the Ayer, ay-Ayer, Ayer, ay-Ayer

Ayer, ay-Ayer, Ayer  
Throw them hands up

When the song ended I pouted. I love that song! Edward laughed and  
hugged me. "You're a great dancer!" he whispered in my ear. If I  
wasn't drunk I probably would have blushed! "Erm thanks, so are you!"  
I looked up and saw that his face was inches from mine it took every  
little bit of strength I had to stop myself closing the distance and  
kissing him. Although, there really wasn't a point, I stared into his  
green eyes and watched as his face slowly lowered towards mine. I  
closed my eyes just as his smooth lips touched mine. (A/N I was gonna  
stop here but everyone's complaining that my chapters are to short :( -  
plus I thought it would be mean)

Edwards POV:  
We were dancing to in the Ayer by flo rida and I was slowly moving  
towards her. When the song ended she pouted so I laughed and whispered  
in her ear "You're a great dancer!" and gave her a hug. She answered  
"Erm thanks, so are you!" she looked at me and our faces were inches  
apart. I slowly started to move my head towards hers. She didn't  
object and closed her eyes. I pressed my lip to hers and moaned. Her  
lips were so soft! As soon as our lips touched that same electrical  
surge coursed through my body. Although ten times stronger! The kiss  
started off slowly but soon got a bit more heated. I ran my tongue  
along the bottom of her lips, asking her permission for entrance. She  
opened her mouth and I put my tongue in. We thought for dominance and,  
obviously, my tongue won. We stayed like that until we both needed  
air. When we pulled away I looked into her eyes. Just then I realized  
I was in love with her! Wait. Did I say I'm in love with her? Oh my  
god. I'm in love with a girl I've known for what a few hours? "I'll go  
get some drinks, same again?" she nodded and I went to buy the love of  
my life something to drink the love of my life. God she's amazing! I  
walked to the bar and waited to order.

Emmett's POV:  
Fucking hell! Rosalie Hale is the best kisser in the world. Here we  
sat, after an hour of knowing each other, making out in a bar. When we  
both needed air I pulled back to look at her. She was so beautiful! I  
think we're gonna get along fine! Just then something behind Rose  
caught my eye. I looked and saw Edward making out with a girl on the  
dance floor! Oh my god! I was wondering who she was when he pulled  
back to look at her. Oh my fucking god!  
"What?" Rosalie was looking at me with a confused expression. Oh. I  
said that out loud. "Edward and Bella were just getting it off on the  
dance floor!" what happened next though I was not prepared for! All of  
a sudden Rose squealed and screamed at Alice "Omfg Alice!! Bella just  
got off with Edward on the dance floor!!" and I felt so sorry for  
jasper cause Alice screamed right in his ear then shouted at rose "Lets  
go find her!" and with that they jumped up and left. Okay then.

Alice's POV:  
Me and Rose ran so fast towards the dance floor. When we saw Bella she  
was with a man, but it wasn't Edward. We crept closer to hear what  
they were saying. The man said "Hey I'm Eric!" she just looked at him  
said "Bella" and looked away. But what the man said next was the most  
cheesy pick up line ever! "If I could rearrange the alphabet I would  
put 'u' and 'I' together!" Omg some men are so queer! Then Bella said  
"really? I'd put 'f' and 'u' together!" me and rose burst out laughing  
at one - what Bella just said and two - the expression on the mans  
face as he left Bella alone. We ran up to her and she looked so scared!  
"Omfg you made out with Edward?!" damn Rose beat me to it. But I  
played close attention to what Bella said. "Yeah and it was amazing!  
The best kiss I've ever had! As soon as our lips touched it felt like  
there was fire works going off in my body!" Omg! Does that mean? No it  
can't! "That's what happened when I kissed jasper for the first time!"  
I looked up and she was staring at me like she's just thought of  
something. "Bella?" me and rose said it at the same time, both with  
the same tone of uncertainty. "I'm in love with him!" our mouths  
dropped open and we gaped at her.

Edwards POV:  
I was walking back to where Bella was with the drinks. God that que  
was long! It took like five minutes to get them. I was looking around  
when I saw the boys sat at the table looking shocked and rather  
annoyed. It was then I spotted Bella with Alice and Rosalie. I walked  
over but stopped when I heard them say my name. They were talking  
about our kiss! I smiled to myself and kept listening "Bella?" I heard  
Alice ask. I looked up just in time to see Bella stare at Alice and  
say "I think I'm in love him!"

**A/N: I've had a few complaints that my chapters are too short…. Well this is 6 pages in word so I hope you're all happy!!!!!!!!!! It took me so long to write!!!!!!! :L**

**Love you all dearly :D**


	6. Surprise!

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long… I'm not gonna waste your time with excuses – ill just get on with the story.**

**EPOV:**

I was driving home after dropping, a very drunk, Bella at her house. I really couldn't believe how my life had changed so drastically in less than 24hours. Not that I'm not happy with the change it's just I never really loved anyone after _her_. I honestly thought that I would never love anyone again. I guess I got proved wrong! To be completely honest I don't care what people think of this. They may think its to soon to be saying I'm in love with her, but honestly, have they never heard of love at first sight? Well it's real because I'm experiencing it right now!

I arrived at my house about 5 minutes later, wishing I could of stayed at Bellas but I knew it was to soon for that at the moment. I locked the door of my apartment and went to take a much needed shower.

After a long, hot shower I pulled on a pair of boxers and crawled into bed. I rolled over trying to find a comfy position, but I couldn't sleep. I knew the reason as well. _**Bella**_. I pulled my phone out to text her but just as I unlocked my iPhone and started scrolling through my contacts I had a text come through. I swear my heart skipped a beat when I realized it was from Bella.

(_Bella _**Edward**)

_Night babe – B xx_

**Night – Sleep tight ;) – E xx**

_Love you! ;D – B xxxxx_

My heart gave a squeeze and a big cheesy grin grew across my face when I read that text.

**Love you more! ;P – E xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I snuggled deeper in to my quilt and sighed – yeah it might be too soon – but really? Who gives a crap?

**BPOV: **

I woke up in the morning with a banging headache! I sat up and rubbed my head. Slowly, and I mean _**very **_slowly, I got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, and then I grabbed a couple of ibuprofen and walked back into my room. I flopped down on my bed and shoved the pills in my mouth. I downed half the glass of water and collapsed backwards. After about three minutes my phone beeped, signaling that I had a text. As I looked at the screen I noticed it was a text from Edward. All of a sudden everything came back to me. _The dance, the kiss, the realization that I was in love with him, him driving me home, him carrying me to my bed, me asking him to the stay the night… _**OH MY GOD!** I quickly slid open my LG KS360 **(A/N: MY PHONE :D) **and read the text:

(_Bella _**Edward**)

**Morning sunshine how's your head? :L – E xx**

_Not too great actually :S – B xx_

**Awww you don't want me to come over then? – E xx**

_Nopee – B xx_

**:O – E xx**

_I'm only joking babe, when will you be over? – B xx_

**Bout 5 minutes – E xx**

_See you then __ - B xx_

I threw my phone down on the bed and sighed. Quickly I got up and jumped in the shower. As soon as the hot water hit my back I was in a world of my own, I completely forgot about Edwards visit and I stood in the shower until the water ran out. I jumped out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked into my room without looking around and went straight to my wardrobe.

"Not gonna say hello then Bella bee?" I screamed and jumped around, my hands flew to my mouth which in turn, made my towel drop to the floor. I blushed bright red and tried to force myself to move. I couldn't I was so shocked. When I looked up Edwards jaw was liberally on the floor.

"Stuff hello!" he drooled "I want that greeting from now on!"

**A/N: well there you go guys :D now… I need some advice – do you guys think I should include lemons or would that ruin the story? Well guys it's up to you, so anyway review and let me know what you think! I'll update a.s.a.p.!**


	7. Pull yourself together Bella!

**A/N: I'm gonna try and update ASAP but for now, here's a new chapter to make up for the last on being so late.**

**EPOV:**

OMG! Bella's body is _amazing!_ I swear I was literally dribbling as her towel fell to the floor and she stood there naked in front of me! I could tell she was trying to get herself to move but she was frozen in shock. _Not that I minded! He he._ I wanted so badly to reach out and touch her but I knew that might make her even more uncomfortable. After a while Bella seemed to gain control of her body and she bent down to pick up her towel. I couldn't help but watch her breasts as they swayed with the movement as she bent down. I swear I was hypnotised by every curve of her body and every move she made.

"Ummm… Edward?" she asked. I could see how much she was embarrassed as her face was a deep beetroot colour.

"Yes baby?"

"Can you get out while I get dressed please?" wait a minute! WHAT! No way was she gonna make me leave after that?

"Awww do I have to?" I whined, yes I sounded like a five year old but I didn't find this fair **AT ALL!**

"Yes!" she almost screamed. I just glared at her and walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs in to the living room and pulled out my phone, I had to tell Em about this! I quickly dialled his number and put the phone to my ear, he answered on the first ring.

"Hello, you've reached Emmett Cullen, how may I help you?" he answered…

"Emmett you're such a douche!"

"Thanks so are you Edward now what do you want?"

"You'll never guess what just happened!" he waited for a bit expecting me to go on when I didn't he replied.

"What bro? Spill man!" I laughed at his words and explained what just happened to him.

"Wait a minute! _You saw _Bella _naked_" he asked, disbelief clear in his tone.

"Yepp it was _amazing!_" I sighed.

"Wow man that's just wow! Anyway I gotta go dude see ya in a bizzle!" I just shook my head and said goodbye, Emmett could be so weird sometimes! Pfft who am I kidding? Emmett _is_ weird _all_ the time!

I sat down on the couch and waited for Bella to come downstairs.

**BPOV:**

After Edward sulked out of the room I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. I seriously can't believe that just happened! I'm so embarrassed! Edward has just seen me naked and we haven't even known each other for 3 freaking days! Oh pull yourself together Bella! What are you like 22? He was gonna have to see you naked sometime! Just it was sooner rather than later! Ok Bella breath! Now get changed and go downstairs! I got up and looked out of the window. Ahh it was quite sunny, cool! I stuck my arm out the window and it was actually boiling hot! Wow! I looked through my wardrobe and found out a tank top and some denim shorts. I got changed and brushed my hair then dried and straightened it. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. _Come on Bella! Act normal! It's not the end of the world!_ As I reached the bottom I saw Edward sat on the couch.

"I'm decent now!" I whispered in his ear, he jumped a mile. Ha-ha he didn't hear me coming!

"Why? You should have stayed indecent!" I just laughed and shook my head. All of a sudden my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey Allie what's up?"

"Two words Bella, BEACH TRIP!" she squealed

"Great idea Alice we'll be at yours in an hour!" I put the phone down and turned to Edward.

"Looks like we're going to the beach!" I all but screamed.

_**I'm so excited!**_

**A/N: well there you go people hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Ewwww

**A/N: Here you goo :D.**

**EPOV:**

_The beach? _

"Umm okay… but we need to be back for 6 so I can go to training." I really didn't like going to the beach that much. The sand gets everywhere and when you get home it's like you brought half the beach back with you. _At least I'd get to see Bella in a bikini…_

"Cool… go home and get some your stuff and meet me back here!" aww she was so excited it was unbelievable!

"I don't have any 'stuff' we'll just grab something on the way there." I actually don't think I own a pair of swimming trunks.

"Okay cool. But _**NO**_ Speedos okay?" she started laughing hysterically even though it wasn't that funny.

"Haha Bella your _sooo_ funny aren't you." I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto the couch. Bella huffed and glared at me.

"What?" I started to shift uncomfortably. Why was she glaring at me?

"When Alice and Rose get here your leaving with Emmett and Jasper to go buy some stuff while we pick out our bikinis so don't get comfortable!" what? Why can't I help?

"I can help you with that!" I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist and winked.

"Nope you can't." She smirked when she watched my face fall.

"Why not?" I pouted she laughed and kissed my bottom lip back into place.

"Cause it's a girl thing and I don't really trust _your _judgment on what _you think _ is suitable for me to wear on the beach to be honest." She laughed kissed the end of my nose.

"Come on… if I can't help you pick out your bikini you can at least give me a proper kiss!" She laughed and kissed me on the lips, my arms tightened around her waist and pulled her close as her hands snaked there way into my hair. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let me enter. Our tongues danced together and I was in complete ecstasy. Eventually we needed air but that didn't stop me, I kept kissing down her neck and the back up again before moving back to her mouth. We slowly edged backwards until the back of her legs touched the sofa. _Perfect…_ I laid her down on her back and led on top of her, being careful to support all of my weight but still making sure our bodies were close. She moved her hands to the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it over her head. I stopped kissing her and pulled it off before moving my lips back to hers. I quickly pulled her top off and continued to kiss her. We were so into it we didn't even hear the door open and the footsteps come down the hall. But we _did _ hear the horrible high pitched girly scream that suddenly erupted from the door way. **(Can anyone guess who it was?)**

I quickly pulled back from Bella and looked towards the door way to see who had screamed. What… the… fuck? Emmett was the one who screamed! They were all stood in the doorway. Emmett, still screaming, was stood there covering Rosalie's eyes, while Alice and jasper just exchanged knowing, almost happy, glances. Hmm wonder what that was about.

"Emmett what the fuck you scream like a girl!" Bella laughed, her cheeks were tinged a pinkish colour but she wasn't fully blushing. Why wasn't she embarrassed? She was embarrassed when I saw her naked so why wasn't she embarrassed now?

"Well I just walked in to find you and Eddie boy here practically doing each other on your couch! I'm _allowed_ to scream like a girl!" he explained.

"Emmett grow up! You know that time in high school?" Emmett blushed deep red.

"Yeah well… we'll leave you to get changed!" he muttered then they all left the room

**A/N: I hope you liked this!**


	9. Beach Part 1

**A/N: there we go guys!**

**BPOV:**

When Emmett and the others left the room we burst out laughing. I pulled my t-shirt on and threw Edward his. As he was pulling it on he mumbled something along the lines of 'stupid cock block' but I couldn't be sure so I didn't say anything. We went outside and laughed when Emmett was facing the other way saying 'are they decent?' The boys went to but there stuff while us girls went upstairs where Alice had a huge shopping back, probably of bikinis and beach accessories.

**-half an hour later—**

We were completely ready for the beach now. I had a zebra print bikini, Rose had a tiger one and Alice had leopard print. To be honest, we looked pretty hot. Over the top of our bikinis we each had on one of those beach dresses. The boys arrived and we headed to the beach. I was so excited! Us girls were literally bouncing in our seats. My leg actually was until Edward put his hand on it. I still couldn't believe I was with him! I mean a load of girls 'loved' him but I was the only one who loved him properly and I was also the only one he loved back. I sighed and leaned over to kiss him. Just as we started to deepen it we heard someone clear there throat. I reluctantly pulled back and noticed we were here. I squealed and jumped out the car before anyone else. I started bouncing while waiting for everyone to get out until I noticed Edward staring at my boobs. He's such a man sometimes.

We all got down to the beach and found a decent place to set up. Once everything was up we pulled off our beach dresses. After we straightened up from picking them up of the ground we noticed the three boys staring at us. We all looked at each other and laughed. You could tell by the look in our eyes that we were going to have some fun teasing these boys!

We got out our towels and bent over lay them out. When they were laid down we all sat down and pulled out the sun screen.

"Edward, can you put some on my back please?"

"And can you help me Jazzy?"

"And me Em?" the boys all looked at each other and quickly rushed over to help. Haha they were putty in our hands. After they were done we sat up and started applying it to our fronts. We finished that and at the exact same time we motioned for the guys to lie down so we could do there backs. I sat on the lower part of Edwards back and the girls copied. This was too easy!

**EPOV:**

OMG! Bella is sat on me! In a bikini! I shifted to try and relieve some of the pressure off of my now suddenly erect cock. _The things this girl does to me!_ Once Bella had finished doing the top of my bag she slid along so she her butt was resting on mine. OMG! _I swear I just got harder!_

Any longer of this and I might actually die!

**A/N: sorry really short chapter right? I'm sorry I'm just in a weird mood today, I hope it doesn't show to much in my writing :S. anyway please review and tell me what you think **


	10. AN

**A/N:** **right guys… I really am sorry! I know I haven't updated in AGES and now I am its basically to tell you this…**

**I'm putting this story on hold. :/**

**I'm really sorry but I'm just not feeling it :S. I might continue in the future but for now I'm not going to write anymore of this story.**

**I think this story is really boring and I expect you all do too.**

**So I'm putting this on hold and I might be starting a new one… but I'm not sure ****.**

**Anyway thank you all for following this story ****.**

**Put it on story alert if you want just incase I do update****.**

**And add me to author alert if you want, you know… incase I do make a new story which I think I'm going to.**

**THANK YOU GUYS! YOU ALL ROCK!**


End file.
